Lizzy's Misfortune
by TissueIssue
Summary: Lizzy doesn't know how to use the internet wisely.
1. The Arrival

There once was a girl, her name was Lizzy. She was so desperate. She asked every person in an online chat to go out with her. Everyone said no, of course, but she never stopped. One day a man said yes, his profile said he was 13. And she believed it. She gave him her address and phone number. The man was not 13, he was a 32 year old who had a fetish for young dumb people on the internet. So when they planned a time and place to meet, he kidnapped her... When Lizzy woke up she had no clue where she was, it was dark and smelled of something rotten. She felt around on the walls for a light switch or door. She felt something slick and wet. She was disgusted, she let out a yell. Then footsteps could be heard outside the dark room, they came closer and closer. Lizzy could find out where they came from. Then a loud knock came from the corner of the room, she jumped. A door swung open, a large bearded man stood in the door frame. Lizzy was terrified she was shaking uncontrollably. The man switched on the light, Lizzy was horrified. The walls were covered in blood and there were limbs on the floor. The man cam closer "Do you like your new room, Liz?" he asked. She couldn't speak. "I asked a question." he shouted as he grabbed her throat.

She screamed, her eyes glazing over with tears. "I just want to go home." She begged. His hands still grasping her neck, she could barley breathe. His eyes seem like they looking at her like she was his prey. After an agonizing minute, to her it seemed like a lifetime, he finally let go. She dropped to the floor, only then realizing all she had on was an oversized shirt coved in stains and her panties. She could feel the heat rush to her face, as she tried to cover herself the man grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back up to her feet. "Look at me when I'm talkin' to you." He spat. Lizzy flinched. 'Who is this man? How did I get here?' She had a million questions running through her mind, but she was pulled out of her thoughts when the man pulled her to the door.

The hallway was cramped and had the same rotten smell as the room she was in. She saw that the hallway had no windows and had five doors on each side. Lizzy could hear cries, screams, and begs to just kill the occupants inside the rooms. She almost felt sorry for them, but then remember she was in the same place as they were. Her hair felt like it was being ripped from her scalp, she whimpered. This only made the man pulled harder.

The man never looked back at her, but always kept his gaze in front of him, never looking to the rooms on the sides of him. Not even responding to the screams and cries from the other side, as if it was an everyday thing like putting on your shoes or turning off an alarm clock. She saw that his hands and forearms had stains of blood all over them, she felt like she was going to vomit. His nails dug deeper into her scalp she could feel the blood seeping out of the wound. She tried to suppress her tears thinking that it would make the man less violent toward her but, that didn't help.

They reached a turn in the hallway, on each sides on it there were no doors, no windows, or even lights. It was just one dark horribly smelling corridor. She tried to stop herself from gagging, the smell was horrible. And it progressively got worse the farther and farther they went down the hallway. She could faintly see a light in the cracks of a large door. She can hear grunts and a horrible grinding noise behind the door. She tried to think of her still being at home on her computer talking to Tava… Wait. She was going to meet Tava… But she ended up here…. 'No, it can't be him, can it?' she thought.

Tava was supposed to be 13, though… unless; he lied about his age… She was stunned; she had been talking to this old man for two months thinking it was a 13 year old. How could she be so stupid? She had told him everything, told him how much she loved him. Now learning it was all a lie and that he was just some murderous old man… she felt utterly stupid. And all those other girls, they fell for it too. How can one man get all these women? The man opened the door to another dark and horribly smelling room, but this one full of men and had lights and windows. The windows were all blacked out with boards. She then thought about how she was dressed, still just barely covered. And all these men looking at her like they wanted to eat her.

The man threw her into the middle of the room. She hit the ground hard. She squirmed and tried to cover herself. As the man came closer two other men who had been sitting down in chair lined up against the wall came around her. They held her down, another man, this one smaller than the other came and gave the man who was "Tava" ropes. The tied the ropes around her wrists and legs.

She tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. The man to her right said "My my, don't we have a nice little one tonight?" as he stroked her face. She felt something rub on her leg. When she looked down she saw a new man rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. She felt like she was burning up everywhere. All of the men were starting to come closer, each of them looking like they just got a million bucks. Some even looked sort of sorry for her, but proceeded to come closer.

The man who was rubbing her thighs slowly snaked his hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts with a villainous grin amongst his lips. When he began to squeeze them, the man behind her grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. He slapped cuffs on her wrists to keep them there, and licked his lips; there was a hungry twinkle in his eyes. They all had a hungry look in their eyes, and her body began to quake with fear. The man who was cupping her breasts slithered his right hand down to her panties as he pushed her onto the floor with the other, and he let a sinister chuckle slip through his lips. He couldn't wait to feast his eyes upon the luscious body of hers. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he hastily ripped off her panties.

When the man shoved his member inside her, a burning, searing pain coursed through her. Tears stung her emerald orbs and threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away. She bit her bottom lip as she felt him roughly dip in and out of her. As each one of them took their turns with her, she didn't make a single sound, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing it hurt.


	2. Getting Used To It

After the ordeal was over Lizzy felt like mush, she could barley move any part of her body. The man she had thought was Tava had carried her back to her filthy room, where the stench made it impossible to sleep. So, she just sat there, hearing the groans and cries of the other women. Some times she would hear them being dragged down the hallway to… the room. And every time that happened she would hear them beg; beg to not go into that dreaded room again. They must have already known what was to come. All night she did just that while trying to get her self to calm down, to try to tell her self it will be alright, but she knew that it would never turn out "alright". Most likely she would stay there for the rest of her life rotting away and turning into their little play thing.

Before she knew it the door was being slammed open, two menacing men stormed in and forced her back into the dark hallway. She was afraid they were going to take her back into the "the room." She was some-what relieved when they didn't but still scared to find out what else they were going to do to her. They took her down the hallway with all of the doors, but not the way she went down the first time, the opposite way. The hallway looked the same as all of the other hallways she had been taken down. They went into a door on the right. In the room there was a chair that has binding on the arms to hold the occupant still. There was also a table with other miscellaneous objects on it. But what really caught Lizzy's eye were the scissors. They were covered with dried blood.

They forced her into the chair, binding her. They forced her head back and grabbed her hair. One of the men grabbed the scissors off the table. Lizzy finally realized what they were going to do; they were going to cut off her hair. Her long locks of golden hair, her most prized thing on her body, the only thing she felt good about herself for. Other than her eyes they were the only thing that could remind her of her mother, since she had died when Lizzy was just a toddler. She cried and pleaded with them to keep her hair, they never even paid any attention to her they just proceeded on cutting off all of her matted blood stained hair.

Lizzy tried to think about all the things that would be easier to do with out her hair, she wouldn't have to worry about it getting more matted, making it less easy for the men to pull her around with it, or anything else. But still the loss of losing her precious hair made her feel horrible inside, know that she could only represent her mother just with her emerald eyes.

A couple of weeks had passed, and through out the weeks she had found out the times she would be taken to "The Room", as she now called it. She would go in the morning on what she would count as Monday and on the evening of Friday. She marked the days of her sentence on the walls. Lizzy had gotten used to the rotten smell that was throughout the building. She received a sort of slop for meals, one meal a day so she had to make it last. She got free water from a leak in one of the pipes in her room and there was a crack on the right wall of her 'cell' and she had met one of the other girls there, Mey-Rin. She was nice, a little crazy but nice. She wore glasses but they were now broken and shattered so she couldn't see that well. They became friends very easily, since neither of them had anyone else to speak to.

Lizzy found out that Mey-rin's friend, Hannah, used to live in the room she was in. She was the one to crack the pipe for the fresh water. Lizzy also tried to be friendly to the man who brought her food; he was the same one who brought the ropes. But he didn't participate in her molestations. He would always run out before it would happen. His name was Finn. His name was out before it would her food, he was the same one who brought the ropes. off all of her gorgHe w He was scrawny and was really too shy to talk, but very nice. He never seemed threatening or wanting to hurt her.

Lizzy seemed to get more chills down her neck without her hair. Which was all the time since the whole building was freezing. She learned from Mey-rin that they would cut your hair because they didn't want it to get so matted up that fewer men would come, because they would be too lazy to clean or maintain it. But other than the occasional new person, nothing really out of character went about. Except on a day where she wasn't scheduled to go to "The Room" and her hair was still short, her door opened. A man she had never seen before was there pushing in a tall girl, she looked to be a little short than five foot. The girl looked like she had been crying for hours. When the man left and shut the door Lizzy crawled over to the girl.


End file.
